


Guess Who’s Coming to Dinner (and it’s not Sidney Poitier)

by SailorMarelda



Series: SM's Daminette Oneshots/Short Stories [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Everyone knows Lila lies, F/M, Lila Rossi Lies, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Akuma Class - Freeform, too much fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMarelda/pseuds/SailorMarelda
Summary: A surprise dinner for the akuma class on their trip to Gotham results in surprises all around.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: SM's Daminette Oneshots/Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042920
Comments: 25
Kudos: 295





	Guess Who’s Coming to Dinner (and it’s not Sidney Poitier)

**Author's Note:**

> Mushiness ahead. If it's not your thing, probably best to skip this.  
> Most of the Waynes are fluent in French, which is a pivotal part of the plot. Are they really? Who knows, but it's plot point nonetheless.
> 
> Again, it goes without saying, I don't own any rights to the characters/worlds within this story. They obviously belong to their respective creators/writers/companies.
> 
> Again, thanks to ozmav for starting this crossover fandom/ship that some of us can't seem to escape (not that we want to) from.

Late May, A(n) (in)famous manor house, Gotham City

There was a buzz of excitement amongst the members of the extensive Wayne family: tonight was a surprise event for the winning class of the Wayne Enterprise’s Young Adults Enhancement Programme: Dinner with the Waynes.

Only the family, class president and teacher knew about this evening’s dinner destination and hosts.

One of the younger members of the family could feel the adrenaline pumping through him; his heart racing at the thought, “She’s coming!” Though you could not tell that the young adult was consumed by such exhilaration, not going by his outward demeanour: stone-cold aloofness.

**~~~~~~~**

At 7p.m. the family gathered in the foyer of the great manor to greet the visiting graduating students and their escorts. Alfred opened the dark mahogany doors and graciously invited the attendees in. The teacher nodded in thanks and led her charges in; her face slightly tense as a loud voice speaking in French (with a slight Italian accent) regaled its companions with tales of how well she and the Wayne family get on, and that she and Damian Wayne are so close that they may take their friendship in a different direction.

The teacher cringed inwardly; despite years of interventions with the young lady, involving her family, her peers and specialists, Lila Rossi still felt the need to fabricate excitement in her life to gain attention. However, the interventions might not have been in vain as she doesn’t indulge in the bad habit as much nowadays. Her fellow students knew not to always take Ms. Rossi’s tales as facts. Nevertheless, Ms. Bustier lamented that it may take a harsh lesson for Ms. Rossi to change her ways. But for now…

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Ms. Bustier pasted a smile and stretch out a hand at the approaching, frowning Bruce Wayne. Behind him a few stunned faces slowly turned to look upon the murderous countenance of the youngest male of their tribe, who was glaring jade daggers at the loud female student.

Bruce gathered himself and took Ms. Bustier’s proffered hand in greeting and began to address the gathering students, “Good evening, everyone. Welcome to Wayne Manor. For those of you who don’t know me, my name is Bruce Wayne.” Bruce did not miss the loss of colour beneath the student's Mediterranean skin as he continued, “and my company sponsors the programme that facilitated your last _lycee_ trip before graduating this summer and beginning your journey into adulthood.”

Lila was frozen in place when their host revealed his identity and their location. It also didn’t escape Bruce her fellow students reactions; some cringed and some suppressed smirks of mirth. _Ah. So, they are aware of her habit of telling tall tales._

He could hear the young lady trying to scramble to explain away why Mr. Wayne wasn’t acknowledging her - 'so that others wouldn’t get jealous'. Again, he could read agitation and embarrassment on the faces of those around her, including the teachers. Rather than ruin the evening (though the matter would be dealt with, Bruce promised himself), the Playboy Prince of Gotham released Ms. Bustier’s hand and partially turned to sweep a hand of introduction to the assembly behind him. “Please allow me to introduce my fam…”

The Head of the House of Wayne was interrupted as a red and raven-black blur dashed around the group to launch itself at his youngest son.

**~~~~~~~**

The blur jumped and wrapped pale legs around Damian’s waist, locking its red, strappy sandaled feet together, anchoring its hold on him, the skirt of a red short sleeved, knee-length, sweetheart evening dress swishing around his legs. Soft hands cupped and tilted his face up, soft lips crashed down on his. A thick curtain of hair flowed around them, concealing their faces from the world, i.e. the stunned gawkers. The soft hands moved and laced into his own dark tresses, holding his head in place.

Damian groaned as the vortex of passion engulfed them both. His own arms curling round and up his assailant’s back to capture them close to him. Escape was not an option.

**~~~~~~~**

The audience were stunned, a lot of gapping mouths hung in astonishment at the change of events. The sound of porcelain smashing to smithereens broke the silent void. The hand that had been holding the late coffee mug twitched in mid-air, its trajectory to a gapping mouth stopped as its owner dumbfounded at the scene before him.

**~~~~~~~**

After an eternity, or it could have been mere minutes (who could tell when passions of the heart are concerned), Marinette slowly withdrew, gazing down into jade eyes that she had not seen in person since Valentine’s Day. Distance, in their case, did indeed make the heart grow fonder. So much so, decorum and proper ladylike behaviour goes out the window. XD

Smiling up, the young Wayne heir murmured, “Hello, _Habibti_. Did you miss me?” Dropping her hands down to hug his neck, Marinette gave him a watery smile and a slight nod in reply. Still hidden from the world, the lovers basked in each other’s gazes; in the warmth of their embrace.

A discreet cough coming from the doorway broke their revere. Marinette slowly released her anaconda grip on her love and lowered her feet to the ground. Never breaking eye contact. Once her feet were on terra firma, still hugging him, Damian lowered his forehead to hers; the lovers closing their eyes in reverence, basking in the bliss of being reunited. Too long had it been since she was by his side.

“Master Damian,” Alfred’s voice broke through their revere. “Care to explain what is happening?”

“Oh, no trouble, Pennyworth,” Damian replied straightening up, but continued to gaze down into the glowing face of his beloved. Reaching up he brought Marinette’s left hand down to his mouth to bestow a chaste kiss on the sparkling ruby and sapphire ring adorned there.

Smiling down at his love, he said, “Just welcoming my fiancée to my home.”

Cue all hell breaking lose in the foyer of Wayne Manor.

**Author's Note:**

> Cue the writer's villainous laugh "Mwah hahaha!" Did you enjoy this wee tale?
> 
> The Internet doesn't seem to have a firm date for our hero and heroine's birthdays. But they're 18 years old in this story, and were so before Valentine's Day when Damian surprised Marinette with a visit and a ring (the ring that no one has really noticed until now - HAHA!) .
> 
> There's plenty of stories out there detailing how the class wins the trip, how M&D meet. I leave it to you to think of a scenario, or pick one of the other plots, that results in them meeting and developing into a relationship. Even in my other stories I just make brief references to how people meet. Probably lazy of me not to write a scenario but hey-ho, you have a banquet of different scenarios to choose from.
> 
> A memory popped up in my head, I was in an airport watching and a lady (in her late teens/early 20s) squealed and launching herself on to a guy, wrapping her legs around him and hugging him for dear life (much like how Marinette did, without the squealing) - I sure hope she knew him or that would have been embarrassing or worse. I wonder whatever happened to them.  
> Or you could watch the ending of Love Actually (if you are of the appropriate age of the viewer certificate of your country) and you'll get the idea.  
> Anyway. The idea for this story came to me during the work week from that memory and here you have it.
> 
> Good luck to you brilliant writers who are taking part in Daminette December. Fair play to yas. I can't come up with 31 stories. Plus life is a bit stressful at the moment, deadlines would be adding more pressure on me. Plus I don't know where the prompts are/come from. So good luck. But if I see a prompt later that might inspire a story, then I'll add it to my one shot collection.
> 
> As always, take care! Stay safe!


End file.
